The Star's Birthday
by FbrKm
Summary: Semuanya tentang Chen yang sedang berulang tahun. Pair! ChanChen


**Tittle : The Star's Birthday**

 **Author : Febri Kim**

 **Cast : Kim Jongdae and another of EXO's Member, KrisHanTao (Just mentioned)**

 **Genre : Friendship,lil' bit angst, romance (maybe)**

 **NB : Jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung, saya mohon maaf. Dan cerita ini hanyalah FIKTIF BELAKA**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Chen memasuki dorm dengan helaan nafas yang cukup berat. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Meskipun jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat, tapi drama musikal yang ia jalani benar-benar melelahkan. Sebenarnya ia cukup senang karena beberapa member grupnya dan senior datang ke drama musikalnya dan itu cukup membuatnya melupakan segala penatnya. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya capek ya semua merasakan. Ia bahkan melewati para membernya yang tengah asyik menonton film "Attack On The Titans", bahkan menoleh saja enggan

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Xiumin

Chen mengangguk tanpa menoleh dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Pemuda itu langsung berganti baju dan segera berbaring di ranjangnya, ia juga mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi hari ini

 **2014-09-20. Luhan Last Stage with EXO**

Tanggal itu. Chen tersenyum miris membaca sebuah trend di naver. Ia bahkan lupa jika hari ini adalah hari dimana tepat satu tahun setelah Luhan mengadakan 'Goodbye Concert'-nya, dan lebih parahnya lagi... keesokan harinya adalah hari ulang tahunnya

Chen memang sudah mengetahui bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir Luhan bersama dengan EXO. Tapi... kenapa harus pada hari ulang tahunnya? Ia bahkan masih bersedih atas kasus sang Duizhang yang pergi tanpa pamit. Dan sekarang, Tao pun juga sudah tiada disini lagi bersama EXO. Chen terus tersenyum saat melihat koleksi foto-fotonya bersama ketiga member yang kembali ke negara asal mereka. Bohong jika Chen ataupun member lainnya tidak merindukan mereka, bahkan Chen pernah melihat Xiumin menangis diam-diam ataupun Suho sang leader yang tiba-tiba meracau tak jelas perihal kepergian ketiga member itu

CKLEK!

Chen buru-buru mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya seolah-olah dia sudah tertidur. Pemuda manis itu bisa merasakan bahwa ranjangnya kempis sebelah dan ia juga merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap kepalanya

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan hari ini. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu seharian ini" ucap seseorang dengan suara beratnya

Tanpa sadar, Chen menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang tadi. Beruntung lampu di kamarnya mati sehingga orang itu tidak bisa melihat ia menangis. Seseorang ini yang mengisi hatinya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. Seseorang yang merupakan teman beaglenya yang bertelinga paling lebar di EXO, seseorang yang mengaku dirinya adalah 'Voice of EXO'. Park Chanyeol

Bukannya apa, dia senang karena setelah insiden penembakan konyol yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat menenangkan Chen yang menangis karena kasus Kris, Chanyeol memang memperlakukannya dengan baik dan tidak pernah menyakitinya. Tapi saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa teman beaglenya yang bersuara cempreng kedua setelah dirinya itu menyukai Chanyeol, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia bisa tersenyum saat Baekhyun menahan sakit yang teramat dalam. Chen,Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol memang terkenal sebagai trio beagle yang mempunyai tingkah paling absurd di EXO. Tapi untuk urusan cinta, mereka terkena _triangle love_.

Terkadang hati Chen berdenyut saat melihat komentar para fans yang mengomentari foto mereka bertiga, entah saat berpose resmi atau di bandara. Pasti selalu ada komentar,' _Chen kau menjadi penyambung yang baik_ ',' _Seandainya Chen pindah tempat, mungkin akan terlihat lebih baik_ ',' _Chen kau terlihat seperti pho :v_ '. Chen tahu itu hanya candaan tapi... entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sangat sakit saat membaca itu. Jadi untuk 3 bulan terakhir ini, dia berusaha menjauhi Chanyeol dan mendekatkan namja bertelinga yoda itu pada Baekhyun

"Aku tahu semuanya dan aku mohon padamu untuk jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Apa kau lupa kalau umurmu akan bertambah besok? Seharusnya kau bisa berfikir lebih dewasa Chennie"

Chen memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan ucapan pria jangkung itu dan berjalan menuju ke alam mimpi

* * *

Chen membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Ia mendapatkan mimpi yang cukup buruk. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya dimana ia tidak mendapatkan kado satupun dari fans. Sejujurnya, Chen sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan mungkin dirinya memang belum cukup terkenal di Korea saat itu. Lagipula saat itu ia hanya bermodalkan suara, wajah tampan? Mungkin menurut Chenstan iya, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ia tidak yakin akan hal itu

"Betapa bodohnya aku memimpikan sebuah mimpi yang sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah bagiku?" gumam Chen lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding

 **00.00**

Chen tersenyum. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan... nothing special. Lagipula ia tidak berharap banyak dari member lain. Ia hanya berharap ia bisa terus bersama para member sampai akhir dari karir EXO. Baginya, EXO adalah rumah kedua. Dimana ia belajar bekerja sama, dimana ia belajar yang namanya usaha keras, dimana ia belajar cara berteman dan... mencintai seseorang

"Saengil chukahabnida... Saengil chukahabnida... Saranghaneun uri Jongdae... Saengil chukahabnida..."

Chen mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Di depannya... Member EXO... Lilin... Kue ulang tahun... Lagu ulang tahun...

"M-Museun iriya?" tanya Chen

"Apa kau lupa? Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu" jawab Xiumin

"Benarkah?" tanya Chen

Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di samping kekasih manisnya itu lalu mencubit hidung Chen gemas

"Ulang tahun sendiri saja lupa. Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa kalau aku adalah kekasihmu" sahut Chanyeol

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermesraan hyung, gendong dia ke ruang tengah" titah Sehun

Chanyeol terkikik lalu menggendong Chen dengan gaya piggy back dan membawa pria manis itu ke ruang tengah yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Chanyeol mendudukan Chen di sofa sementara ia berada di karpet bersama member lainnya. Tema kali ini adalah "Chen as King"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di bawah? Aku juga akan duduk di-"

"Tidak hyung... kau yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi kau adalah raja untuk hari ini" sahut Kai

"A-Arraseo..."

Chen kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya dan melihat membernya satu-persatu. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang 'too idiot but care' ini. Dia benar-benar beruntung bisa ada di EXO

Xiumin hyung. Hyung tertua di EXO yang menjadi tempat segala keluh kesahnya. Hyung yang selalu membuatnya sadar sebelum ia bertindak gegabah dan hyung yang paling pengertian terhadapnya

Suho hyung. Seorang leader yang paling idiot menurutnya. Namun juga bisa menjadi seorang leader yang sangat perhatian terhadap para member. Dia adalah sosok malaikat yang benar-benar baik dan bisa menjaga para member dengan sangat baik

Lay hyung. Hyung paling polos dan gampang ditipu di EXO. Wajahnya yang polos akan berubah dalam sekejap saat ia sudah menari lincah di atas panggung. Selain itu hatinya juga sangat baik. Lay hyung adalah tempat keluh kesah kedua setelah Xiumin hyung

Baekhyun. Partner in crime-nya yang paling gila dan menurutnya, urat malu Baekhyun itu sudah putus. Tapi meskipun begitu... ia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun sakit hati karena dia yang berpacaran dengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol. Boyfriend material-nya yang paling berharga. Selama mereka pacaran, Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan Chanyeol selalu memberinya sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Lelaki jangkung ini juga bisa bertingkah konyol hanya untuk Chen

Kyungsoo. Eomma di EXO yang paling cerewet dan paling rasional dalam hal berpikir. Sifatnya yang cukup misterius membuat Chen kadang-kadang susah menebak tingkah dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Dan anehnya, Kyungsoo itu selalu care dan tertawa karena ulah Chen yang berbagai macam jenis. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang susah sekali membuat Kyungsoo tertawa

Kai. Kim Jong Bros kesayangannya ini benar-benar membuat Chen gemas. Sifat manjanya saat off stage sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan sifat manly dan sexy ketika berada di panggung. Chen sempat mengira bahwa Kai memiliki kepribadian ganda

Sehun. Maknae EXO yang berwajah datar layaknya tembok dorm. Meksipun begitu, ia tahu jika Sehun diam-diam menjaga para hyungnimnya. Tingkahnya yang terkadang membuat para hyungnim sakit kepala, membuat Chen berasa gemas juga terhadap maknae satu ini. Tapi itulah cara Sehun untuk menarik perhatian hyungdeulnya

"Selamanya kau tetap menjadi ibu peri kami. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi" - Suho

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata haters yang membencimu. Anggaplah itu sebuah motivasi untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih baik" - Baekhyun

"Jadilah seorang bintang yang bersinar paling terang, sama seperti arti namamu" - Lay

Chen memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

' _Aku berharap. Semua orang yang kenal denganku mendapat kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan. Dan untukku sendiri, aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untukku_ ' batin Chen

Pria itu membuka matanya dan segera meniup lilin-lilin diatas kue ultahnya

* * *

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol

Setelah pesta ulang tahun Chen selesai, Chen menggiring Chanyeol untuk bersantai di balkon karena ia susah tidur setelah minum coffe yang diberikan Xiumin

"Ehem.. sejujurnya... aku tidak yakin tentang hal ini tapi..." Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Chanyeol takut

"Bisakah kita mengakhiri semuanya?"

Chanyeol menoleh cepat pada Chen dan mengerutkan keningnya

"Mengakhiri apa maksudmu? Mengakhiri kita? Hubungan kita?" tanya Chanyeol

Chen mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menatap lurus ke depan

"Berikan aku sebuah alasan logis kenapa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita" ucap Chanyeol

"Karena jika kita melanjutkan ini. Akan ada yang tersakiti. Jadi daripada dia yang sakit hati, lebih baik aku yang mengalah" jawab Chen

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis,"Lihat? Kau mulai lagi" ucap Chanyeol lalu menghadap Chen dan menggenggam tangan pria manis itu

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah si Byun itu, kau benar. Dia memang sakit hati, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak. Dia bahkan yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan rencana ini. Dia sadar bahwa dia hanya menyukaiku, bukan mencintaiku. Dan kau pasti tahu bedanya cinta dan suka kan?" jelas Chanyeol

"Tapi tetap saja aku takut akan ada yang sakit hati" ucap Chen pelan

"Justru yang sakit hati disini adalah kau. Aku tahu kalau kau menangis setelah membaca komentar-komentar itu. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah alasan yang logis. Bisakah aku mengatakan kalau cinta itu terkadang harus egois? Tentu saja bisa karena memang seperti itu adanya. Dan sekarang, aku mohon padamu. Buang jauh-jauh pemikiranmu yang menyuruhmu untuk putus dariku. Karena apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap bintangku. Bintang yang bersinar paling terang di hatiku setelah keluargaku" jelas Chanyeol lalu mendekap tubuh Chen dengan pelukan hangatnya

Chen lambat laun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu

 **END**

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FIANCE A.K.A KIM JONGDAE!**

 **FF ini aku buat khusus untuk ChenChen yang lagi ultah dan karena dia adalah tunanganku/plak**

 **Maaf sebelumnya kalau ff ini hasilnya ancur banget dan maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung... jeongmal mianhae :( Aku bener-bener gak ada maksud apa-apa dan itu hanya ide fiksi yang keluar dari otakku :(**

 **RnR Juseyooh**

 **XOXO**

 **Febri Kim**


End file.
